Harry P y la Sociedad de los Muertos Vivientes
by marcia canija
Summary: DEDICADO A SEIRIUS. Draco Malfoy es secuestrado por una sociedad totalmente desconocida por el mundo muggle y el mágico también. Ahora se le ha dado otra oportunidad de vivir cumpliendo una nueva misión, ¿sabrá el Slytherin aprovecharla?
1. ¿Secuestro o rescate?

**Harry Potter y la Sociedad de los Muertos Vivientes**

**Sumario:** Draco Malfoy es secuestrado por una sociedad totalmente desconocida por el mundo muggle y el mágico también. Ahora se le ha dado otra oportunidad de vivir cumpliendo una nueva misión¿sabrá el Slytherin aprovecharla? NO SLASH

**Aclaración: **Los personajes no son míos, por supuesto. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, de lo contrario, cualquiera de nosotros hubiera modificado la historia a su parecer.

**Dedicación: **dedicado a Seirius por su apoyo incondicional. Debo decirte que maravillaste mis sentidos y mi corazón con tus palabras sinceras y firmes desde el primer momento. Muchísimas gracias por todo y tus recomendaciones. Éste fic va dedicado a ti, y sólo espero que te guste. Mil besos y abrazos.

A leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "¿Secuestro o rescate?"**

Severus Snape estaba enfadado, **muy** enfadado. Y por qué no decirlo, también asustado. Aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie que no sea un buen legeremántico.

Claro que cualquiera que lo viera de frente sólo notaría una inconfundible expresión de furia mezcla con impasibilidad.

Acababa de matar a uno de los más grandes magos de la historia, y de seguro ya estarían buscándole bajo el cargo de asesinato. Diablos, pero eso no era todo.

Arrastraba consigo al heredero de una de las familia más antiguas del mundo mágico y que, con el acostumbrado porte aristocrático y la belleza infalible, por generaciones habían formado parte de los seguidores del lado oscuro, más específicamente del Señor Oscuro.

Apellidado Malfoy, el joven que llevaba en sus manos estaba pasando por un momento crítico. Su figura, antes altiva y esbelta, ahora se cernía algo encorvada y nerviosa. Incontrolables temblores involuntarios guiaban su cuerpo a través de las espesas masas de arbustos y árboles frondosos. Aquel chico estaba más histérico que él mismo.

A pesar de ser su ahijado, estaba un tanto arrepentido porque acababa de poner las manos en el fuego por él, pero ya no volvería a tener esa osadía. Ya no.

Ahora, ambas vidas corrían peligro, y él más que nadie sabia qué les esperaba allí afuera.

_La muerte nos acecha,... puedo sentirlo._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recibir como respuesta cruel de la naturaleza, una brisa fresca que hizo ondular los bordes de su túnica negra.

Draco por su parte no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas y angustiadas en todas direcciones. Arrastrado sin consideración por su padrino, hasta que el siniestro hombre desistió en su cuidado. Dejó entonces que el joven se atrasara algunos cuantos pasos, pero no los suficientes como para perderlo de vista. De todos modos, Draco estaba alerta.

Recorría el paisaje con la mirada de punta a punta, esperando ver algo fuera de lo normal. Pero aquel paraje no parecía albergar nada peligroso, pues veía con claridad que unos metros más adelante el resto de los Mortífagos que encabezaban la fila, se abrían paso con total confianza entre la oscuridad.

_Confianza ciega_, pensó Draco.

La tranquilidad y el paso constante con el que el grupo avanzaba, sólo lograba que sus nervios fueran en aumento. Su cuerpo sufría una rara mezcla de temperaturas o sensaciones. Los temblores seguían, y no sólo eso. También sudaba, las manos y las axilas. Aún así podía sentir el frío helado de la noche colarse por entre los pliegues de su túnica. Se cubrió más con la capucha, intentando aplacar el frío que amenazaba con helarle los pulmones y dejarlo sin oídos. Oía de pronto el atroz silbido del viento a lo lejos, ráfagas fuertes que al momento siguiente llegaron allí, junto a él. La capucha cayó hacia atrás, presa de los vientos helados. Naturaleza despiadada que no ayudaba en nada.

Siguió con pasos pausados y forzosos. El lodo retenía sus zapatos con facilidad, lo que lo hacía más vulnerable a caer. Cada tanto trastabillaba y para no tocar el suelo con la cara, lo hacía con las manos, en busca de equilibrio alguno.

Un par de metros atrás no se había aferrado bien, y sus dedos resbalaron por el suelo embarrado. Terminó de rodillas, exhausto, y adolorido. Si no fuera porque su padrino lo había jalado por la túnica casi hasta ahorcarlo para que se levantara de una buena vez y continuara el camino, él hubiera permanecido más tiempo allí sentado.

Pero el camino era largo. Debían llegar a pequeño Hangleton. Él sabía que iban allí, a la Mansión Riddle, actual guarida del Lord.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando de repente un leve destello a lo lejos llamó su atención. Se detuvo al instante y giró bruscamente su cabeza, hacia la izquierda.

No vio nada.

Lentamente retomó su camino. Estaba quedándose rezagado, y Severus lo regañaría. Pero qué más daba, si luego moriría; desobedecer una simple orden no era comparación alguna contra lo que más tarde recibiría.

Pero la inquietud no se hizo esperar. Un escalofrío renovado y vigoroso recorrió su espina dorsal otra vez. No había sido su imaginación, estaba seguro. Acababa de advertir otro destello fugaz, pero ésta vez lo sintió tan fuerte que lo hizo estremecer.

¿Qué era aquello? Snape lo llamó desde más adelante. Él asintió sin mucha energía, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el lugar. Otra vez por la izquierda había sido, eso significaba que allí estaba el causante. Pero debía ser algo vivo, pues estaba moviéndose con ellos. Y eso hacía que Draco estuviera más nervioso, si se podía.

Otro llamado de Snape, y éste se acercó con pasos decididos hacia él. Pero en el momento en que el hombre se le acercaba, dos destellos desde el lado oeste se dieron a conocer. Cuando el hombre se le acercó Draco lo miró aterrado, era un mudo pedido de auxilio que el otro ignoró. ¿Qué demonios era aquello que brillaba en la oscuridad¿Acaso eran perseguidos por alguna criatura desde el Bosque Prohibido? Ante la idea, volvió a temblar.

Snape lo tomó nuevamente por la túnica y tiró de él para que se apurara. Oyó los murmullos apagados que provenían de los labios de su ex profesor, seguramente blasfemias, pero no podía concentrarse en ellas, no estaba realmente escuchándolo. Su atención estaba en aquello dos repentinos puntitos brillosos a lo lejos, entre los arbustos. Pero el hombre cetrino no parecía notarlos, y eso lo hacía aterrar más.

Siguió inspeccionándolos en silencio, y con horror descubrió que un movimiento rápido y sincronizado los desterraba de su brillo característico y al momento siguiente, volvían a brillar.

_Un parpadeo._

Volvió a temblar con más ímpetu. ¡Aquellos eran dos ojos y lo miraban fijamente a él!

Estaba a punto de gritar, de alertar a Severus y a los demás, de decirles que algo los perseguía desde hacía metros atrás, de...

Fue suficiente el que el hombre volviera a dejarlo unos cuantos pasos por detrás, para que en un breve descuido de Draco con los ojos fijos en el rocoso camino, no viera lo que a su sombra se acercaba.

No atinó a hacer nada que no fuera abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y empezar a agitar las manos frenéticamente en un torpe intento de liberarse de aquello que lo mantenía apresado. Sólo supo que alguien lo había tomado por la cintura, rodeándolo con un brazo, mientras una mano que tampoco lograba ver lo silenciaba por la boca.

Al momento siguiente, el brazo que rodeaba su estrecha cintura se elevó hasta donde él pudiera verlo, y la mano perteneciente a ese brazo tapó sus ojos también.

Oscuridad y nada más que oscuridad. Pudo sentir su respiración agitada, su corazón paralizado y después un silencio mortal.

Draco Malfoy se había desvanecido en manos de un desconocido.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bien, espero les haya gustado a todos, en especial a ti, Seirius. Cuídense.

Besitos... marcia.


	2. La Sociedad de los Muertos Vivientes

**Harry Potter y la Sociedad de los Muertos Vivientes**

Hola a todos!! Yo ak de nuevo. Muchas gracias por los dos reviews y ojalá consiga alguno más por ahí. Me alegro q t haya gustado Seirius y a tí y a los demás muchas delicidades en éstas fiestas. Yo las paso tranqui en casa con poquitos regalos y sólo con mi mamá y mi abuela, pero contenta.

Ak entonces el siguiente cap, y espero q les guste!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: "La Sociedad de los Muertos Vivientes"**

Notó su cuerpo adolorido, pero aún así podía sentir que estaba bastante descansado.

Aguzó el oído. Se oían murmullos, a lo lejos.

Eran palabras tiradas al azar, o más bien por lo que alcanzaba a oír eran ¿planes?

Misión. Ataque. Muerte. Azkabán. Mortífagos. Rescate. Potter.

Suficiente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hablaba de tantas cosas a la vez y terminaba hablando del cretino que lo puso donde él había terminado?

Draco se obligó a abrir los ojos, no sin lentitud. Claro que no había logrado entender un comino de lo que acababa de escuchar, puesto que aún estaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia.

Acababa de despertar de un sueño que le pareció durar por horas.

Una luz mortecina azotó sus grises ojos. Podía ver poco. El lugar presentaba una semi oscuridad, y semi luminosidad a la vez. Mitad sombras, mitad destellos luminosos. Un momento... _los ojos_.

Draco se sobresaltó al recordar aquellos ojos.

Removió su cuerpo, inquieto. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Sin embargo el paisaje le parecía levemente familiar.

Una pared, y su cuerpo yacía en el frío suelo de lo que le recordaba a las mazmorras.

Sombras bailarinas proyectadas contra el cemento de enfrente. Aparentemente la estancia era iluminada por antorchas.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la incomodidad de ver en parcialidad.

Aquello no le gustaba. Intentó moverse, pero le era prácticamente imposible.

Su cabeza rozaba los fríos cimientos que hacían de base de aquella construcción tan familiar.

Pero su mente no reaccionaba. No podía descifrar dónde rayos se encontraba ni tampoco mover articulación alguna. Sentí frío. Un frío helado que se colaba por entre los pliegues de su túnica, otra vez, producto de una brisa pasajera.

Pasó unos algunos minutos así, intentando que la cabeza no le diera vueltas.

Cerró los ojos en el proceso, intentando respirar con lentitud, para calmar su ansiedad.

Volvió a abrirlos y sus ojos encontraron algo más que mirar.

Antes eran sombras borrosas, sin forma alguna. Ahora parecían figuras de personas, siluetas alargadas y oscilantes, por el efecto danzante del fuego.

Draco se alarmó. Aquellas eran personas. ¿De qué hablaban antes? Una misión, un ataque, una muerte, de Azkabán, Mortífagos... si, Mortífagos también. Finalmente algún rescate y... Potter. Aquel energúmeno que había ensuciado su vida durante todos éstos años.

Hasta ahora eran todos hechos que, si los analizaba con frialdad, estaban relacionados con él. Excepto los dos últimos, que no entendía.

Estaba paralizado intentando escuchar, pero sus sentidos seguían fallándole. No podía siquiera razonar.

Movió un brazo, en un intento inconsciente de demostrar su frustración. Ahora podía moverse.

Con la lentitud propia de quien acaba de despertarse y sigue en su estado de letargo por unos cuantos segundos más, Draco comenzó a girarse en sentido contrario al de la pared, para ver la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

Estiró sus brazos y dio un bostezo involuntario como reflejo ante haber despertado hacía instantes. Al momento siguiente se ahogó en un suspiro aterrado.

Hubiera preferido una y mil veces seguir mirando a la pared y seguir conjeturando en silencio sobre el procedimiento de aquellas sombras extrañas, nunca hubiese imaginado la verdad.

* * *

Aclaró sus ojos verdes detrás de los párpados, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe, y dio un respingo asustado, sobresaltado. Las lágrimas cayeron despreocupadas con rapidez inusitada, y con la misma velocidad, las secó con la manga de su suéter de colores oscuros. 

Una chica alta y delgada, suficientemente esbelta para ser considerada una hermosa mujer a pesar de su edad entró con ímpetu grabado en sus pasos, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una coleta alta, mientras que recorría con su mirada de miel cada centímetro del lugar, en busca de Harry, su mejor amigo.

Le hubiera gustado haber podido decir otra cosa, pero nada de lo que le dijera, ayudaría al otro en su pena.

- ¿Otra vez aquí, Harry¿No has llorado bastante ya?- le reprochó en tono cansino. No era un llamado de atención cualquiera. Cada día que su amigo pasaba en esa habitación se alejaba más y más de sus seres queridos.

- No lo suficiente.- aseguró el muchacho de cabellos negros que miraba hacia el azul cielo estrellado, mientras se recargaba con pereza en la barrera de metal que delimitaba la terraza.

Aquel balcón se estaba volviendo en su único lugar favorito, allí nadie se atrevía a molestarlo. Desde el primer día, en silencio, Harry había pedido libertad y privacidad, y los demás acertaron al dársela. De lo contrario, no estaría allí. Ya no.

- Es hora de cenar, Harry. La señora Weasley dice que bajes, y no creo que quiera una negativa.

Todas las noches, Hermione le comunicaba el mismo mensaje. Ya no salía de allí, y casi no se alimentaba. Nadie más le hablaba. Ninguno se atrevía a acercársele para no soltar el demonio interno que pujaba por salir por los labios del moreno. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar, aclarar las cosas.

Necesitaba respuestas, pero allí no las tendría, lo sabía. Y no quería más compañía. Cualquiera que se le acercara sufriría drásticas consecuencias, lo sentía.

Parecía no haber nadie totalmente adecuado para poder acercársele sin recibir sufrimiento a cambio, nadie que fuera totalmente inmune a sus rabietas, sin querer animarlo a la vez. Era exasperante.

Nadie sentía lo que él, y por eso nadie podía compartir sus pasos.

Lo había decidido así.

No sabía aún cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

Un grupo siniestro de figuras delgadas, abrigadas por túnicas oscuras se extendía ante él. 

En un primer momento le pareció sensato pensar que se trataba de un grupo de Mortífagos, pero no sabía aún lo erróneo de su conjetura.

Aquellos no eran personas, mas bien eras seres.

Aterrado comenzó a mirarlos a todos con pausa desalentadora, reconociéndolos casi al instante por sus rasgos familiares, el color del cabello, la estatura, la forma de vestir. Eran signos particulares que le indicaban que no estaba del todo equivocado.

Abrumado se restregó los ojos con brusquedad, pero éstos no le estaban jugando ninguna mala pasada, no le engañaban.

Allí estaban ellos. Aquel grupo por demás condenado a vivir en otros cielos, en torno a una mesa rectangular y alargada con sus bordes redondeados. Parecían planear algo, pues unos cuantos señalaban al parecer un mapa, que se cernía en la pulida superficie de la mesa. Discutían con fervencia sobre algún tema desconocido para él, silencioso testigo del horror.

Sólo le quedaba pensar una cosa que fuera coherente: _estoy muerto_.

Una de las altas figuras lo señaló con la cabeza, y Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse. La que recibió la seña giró a verlo, y la impresión se apoderó del rubio Slytherin.

Lo más impresionante es que parecían estar vivos. Se movían como uno. Aunque el resto de su aspecto era normal. Lo llamativo eran sus ojos, o su rostro en general. Ojos de color oscuro, opacos, apagados, ya no más azul, sin brillo. Parecían poseídos, y les daba un aspecto más espectral. Oscuras y profundas ojeras, piel pálida, moribunda.

Algunos lo observaban con resentimiento, algunos con curiosidad. Lo estudiaban con detenimiento. Hasta que él habló.

- Buenas noches,... señor Malfoy.- pronunció cordial, como solía hacerlo... _en vida_.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Draco no respondió, aún estaba shockeado, impresionado, pasmado, anonadado. No podía estar pasándole, debía tratarse de un sueño. Pero aquel ser seguía hablándole de todos modos, como si estuvieran en un bar, tomando un café y platicando sobre el último partido de Quidditch de los Chuddley Canons.

- Usted... usted no...

- ¿Si?

- Usted está muerto... yo... lo vi morir. Lo mataron... usted no está aquí... ¡Es imposible!- Draco comenzó a reaccionar de a poco.

- Draco...

- No. Todos ustedes... todos están muertos... no es posible que... ¡maldita sea¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- Draco comenzó a desesperarse. Sólo rogaba que no se le acercaran demasiado, sería una muy mala experiencia.

- Puedo explicarlo si me dejas, muchacho...

- ¡No!... No se acerque... no más.- pidió el joven.

Aquella figura había comenzado a avanzar hacia él, mientras lo demás aún permanecían en sus respectivos lugares, expectantes. Uno de ellos, alzó una mano, como intentado detener a la figura que hacia él se dirigía. Draco se deslizaba hacia atrás, intentando evitar lo inevitable, hasta que su espalda chocó con la dura y fría pared. Entonces su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza.

- Albus no...

- Está bien, Edgar. Él comprenderá. Es muy inteligente. Lo fue en su tiempo, lo será ahora.- el viejo terminó de acercarse y se detuvo, se colocó en cuclillas y colocó dubitativo una mano sobre su hombro, sobre el hombro de Draco, quien al simple contacto, saltó en su lugar, sobresaltado.- ¿Me escucharás, Draco?

El rubio lo pensó unos instantes, dubitativo. Pero al parecer aquello no representaba ningún peligro. El vejete chiflado seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, no parecía dispuesto a hacerle daño. Ni siquiera parecía enfadado con él.

Pero aún así, Draco no pudo evitar mencionarlo. Necesitaba decirlo, sentía que tal vez podía llegar a tener unas segunda oportunidad.

- Yo... iba a bajar la varita, lo juro. Usted lo vio, sólo que... ellos... llegaron y,... y no supe qué hacer, no pude hacer nada.- comenzó a soltar Draco.

- Shhh... tranquilo. Tranquilo, niño. No te he dicho nada. No estoy culpándote. Sé cómo estabas. Y tu posición era muy complicada, arriesgada. No podías hacer nada, lo sé.

- Pero... yo...- le tembló el labio inferior.- Yo...- intentó seguir, pero no pudo. Ya no más. Y se desmoronó allí mismo. Draco comenzó a llorar.

Casi al instante tapó su rostro con sus manos. No quería que lo vieran, nunca había querido mostrar signos de debilidad ante nadie. En su mundo, eso significaba castigo. El Lord así lo recordaba, todos los días. Una estricta advertencia.

Albus Dumbledore frotó su hombro con aire paternal, intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Está bien llorar, Draco. Ya no debes temer de ello. Nosotros te protegeremos y ellos no van a tocarte, nunca más...- Dumbledore lo observó unos segundos más, y agregó en tono solemne:- Lo prometo.

Draco sólo asintió, no podía decir más nada. Al menos por un momento. Su cuerpo se sacudía al compás de sus sollozos que con el tiempo iban disminuyendo. Apartó un poco sus manos, y por entre las rendijas de sus dedos, miró curiosos el grupo.

Ya no lo miraban a él. Draco se los agradecía en silencio. Por una extraña razón que no conocía, al viejo le creía. Se sentía en deuda con él, tal vez por eso había accedido a escuchar lo que tuviera para decir.

Albus se había incorporado y había volteado a verlos a todos, acaparando la atención.

- El chico está bien, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar unos instantes. Más tarde hablaremos con él.- aseguró.

- Y-yo... pu-puedo hablar ahora... si lo desea.- se atrevió a decir el rubio, dubitativo, inseguro y tartamudeando.

Albus se giró a verlo, y con la mirada, aunque ya no era aquella que te tranquilizaba, la misma de antes, realizó una muda pregunta.

El rubio asintió nuevamente.

- Bien entonces. Ven aquí, Draco. Acércate. Nadie va a hacerte daño.- le instó el antiguo profesor agitando un huesudo brazo, claro que con la túnica no se le notaba.

Draco sólo asintió, y con movimientos lentos y pausados, se incorporó y se fue acercando a la mesa principal.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ahora más confiado. Y alzó al vista al decirlo, mirando expectante a su ex profesor.

- Me extraña que lo pregunte, señor Malfoy. Mire a su alrededor¿no le parece conocido?- Draco observó el lugar. Si, lo recordaba.

- Hogwarts.- murmuró, sumido en sus pensamientos. Su voz sonó melancólica, lo que hizo que todos se detuvieran a mirarlo, pero él no lo notó.

Siguió mirando unos segundos más.

- Está muy frío aquí. Se parece a las mazmorras¿lo son?- preguntó.

- No.- contestó Dumbledore.- Pensamos en reunirnos por allí, pero era muy arriesgado. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que los alumnos de la Casa Slytherin deambulan con frecuencia por las mazmorras,... a deshoras.- terminó con un dejo de acusación falso en la voz. Ante la mirada estupefacta del muchacho, Albus sonrió complacido. Acababa de retarlo y le pareció sumamente gracioso que el chico se sorprendiera.- Sigo siendo tu profesor.- dijo. Draco sonrió. Era cierto, así lo sentía él.

Draco miró al mesa, y otro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

- ¿Todos...- no terminó de formular la pregunta, pero al parecer todos había entendido.

- Si. Todos estamos muertos aquí. Notarás que algunos no los conoces. Algunos fueron miembros antiguos de la Orden, pero murieron en la época de la Primera Guerra. Sé que todo te parecerá extraño, suele suceder. Yo mismo admito haberme sorprendido ante ésta segunda dimensión. No es fácil adaptarse, pero al cabo de algunas horas lo haces.

- ¿Y qué se supone que son¿Fantasmas?- preguntó Draco, algo fastidiado por la tranquilidad con que Dumbledore manejaba la situación.

- No. Los fantasmas son figuras corpóreas, transparentes y voladoras.- explicó el hombre.- Nosotros somos algo así como espectros, o en su defecto, espíritus mortales.

- No entiendo. ¿Zombis?

- ¡Jaja! Si, algo así. Es difícil de entender. Un poco complicado.

- ¿Y cómo es que piensan, es decir, cómo razonan o respiran sin los órganos vitales indispensables para vivir?- preguntó.

- Excelente observación, 10 puntos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy.- sonrió el otro.

- No juegue,... por favor.- pidió Draco con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Eh, si. Está bien.- el viejo dejó de reír infantilmente y se calmó un poco.- Por supuesto que no tenemos vida. Nuestros cuerpos son sólo un elemento más para trasladarnos, pero nosotros somos almas puras. Es decir, somos cuerpos sin vida, puesto que aún ahora, en éste preciso instante, nuestros cuerpos están en descomposición. Pero, nuestras almas los habitan y les dan la movilidad suficiente para mantenernos en pie.

- Ya... ya veo.- Draco reflexionó un momento.- ¿Cómo supo? Es decir, usted...

- Yo le pedí a Severus que terminara el trabajo que tu habías empezado. Por lo que él me dejó entender, Narcisa, tu madre, le pidió que cuidara de ti.

- Si, todos pensaban que moriría en el intento. Pero gané.

- No sé si exponerlo así, pero si. En cierta forma ganaste tu capacidad de vivir. Pues aún estás aquí.

- Pero ustedes... ¿nunca los había visto¿Qué...?

- Yo estaba más que seguro que la vida no terminaba con la muerte del cuerpo simplemente. Por ese motivo le ordené a Severus que, en caso de que tú no pudieras terminar tu misión, y como él lo había jurado a tu madre, él matara. Después de que mi cuerpo fuera separado de mi alma mediante el _Avada_, mi alma vagó unos instantes en la oscuridad del recinto. La noche misma me guió por mi camino, la suave brisa me llevó a donde yo debía estar.

- No entiendo.- dijo Draco.

- ¿Conoces aquel velo que cubre una de las tarimas en el Ministerio¿entre una de las tantas salas secretas que allí hay?

- Mi padre me contó algo, si. Él estuvo ahí y... mi...

- Si, Sirius Black, tu "tío", murió al caer por el velo. Pero no murió realmente. Al igual que en mí, el velo separó su alma del cuerpo. Y...

- Y aquí estoy. Aún no puedo entender ¿qué hace el chico aquí?- sonó una voz fastidiada. Sirius Black los miraba desde entre el grupo de gente.

- Bien, se los explicaré. Sirius, Draco. Creí necesario traer al muchacho aquí por dos grandes razones. Una, para rescatarlo de un posible castigo de Voldemort, y de las manos de los demás Mortífagos.

- A mi me pareció más un secuestro, Albus.- objetó Emmeline Vance.

- Si, tal vez. Qué mas da. El chico ya está aquí, a salvo, y eso es lo que en verdad importa.

- Bien, continúa.- gruñó el señor Ollivander. Draco alzó una ceja, escéptico. ¿De modo que todas esas "personas" realmente querían saber qué pasaría con él? No terminaba de creérselo.

- Y, en segundo lugar, Draco puede servirnos de mucha ayuda. Los Mortífagos, incluso Voldemort, pensarán que se ha escapado, si. Pero por otro lado, no sabrán dónde buscar. El último lugar que considerarán como refugio es Hogwarts. Si lo consideraran, tendrían que meterse todos los Mortífagos y aún así no servirían del todo.- siguió hablando.- El castillo es muy amplio, nunca encontrarían a Draco aquí. A menos claro, que frecuenten los lugares que el chico también. Pero eso no es inconveniente, Draco, no te preocupes. Nosotros cuidaremos tus espaldas.- se giró a verlo. El rubio debía admitirlo, hasta ahora el viejo tenía razón.- El chico puede ayudarnos a comunicarnos con la Orden, o lo que queda de ella; con el Ministerio e incluso con Harry.- Draco sintió la furia volver a nacer en él.

- ¿Quién demonios se cree que soy?- preguntó enfadado y encolerizado.

Albus sonrió. La respuesta era la más obvia, y tal vez al chico no le gustaría del todo, pero Dumbledore lo tenía decidido. Nadie más era el indicado.

Sólo Draco.

* * *

¿R&R? 

Please! No sean malos! Snif... espero alguno al menos.

Jeje. Besitos y cuidense.

yop... marcia.


	3. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
